Julia's Return, Later That Night
by PTL-Series
Summary: conclusion to Julia's Return... adult content


_Hey, before you go any further, there is a reason that this is a separate link from the main simfic. So I'm going to point it out to you one more time: This portion of the simfic is graphically intense and involves sexual content. There, you've been warned. If you're not of age or find this offensive, click the back button of your browser or click **HERE**_

She watched as Nick entered a moment later, having said his own goodnight to Kat and the others. She was unfolding the quilt she had bought in Ireland when he gave her a half grin and went to her, slipping his hands around the blanket and her waist before pulling her gently toward him.

Still holding the corners of the quilt she lifted her arms and encircled his neck before meeting his lips in a slow soft kiss but still being careful of his ribs.

Was it always going to feel like this with him? she wondered, only to smile and kiss him again and knowing it would. Just watching him reminded her of everything that had happened, making her even more thankful each time they were able to see the other, touch...... be.

"If you weren't on the injured list, Mister Boyle.." She teased him quietly, a chuckle low in her throat as she sighed and felt him against her and she him. Human combustion, she thought humorously and smiling a little at the thought, could very well be possible with the way he made her feel. And she could tell by his grin and his form gently pressed to hers that he felt the same. Maybe not about combustion but what they were able to do to each other....

"Don't I get a private nurse when I'm on the list?" he slowly wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, grazing his lips across hers before reaching up and taking the quilt from her fingers and tossing it on the bed and reminding her "The one at the hospital said I'd need help you know."

Julia chuckled as he moved his arms back around her waist "Oh yeah? Did she volunteer for the position too?"

"Well, yeah," he drawled, bs'ing that part before mock growling "But I told her the position was filled."

Julia blinked in equal mock fashion "What's her name? Should I interview her to make sure she knows what she's doing?"

"No need." He murmured, moving his lips to the base of her neck, just under her left ear "Already did. Boyle.. or will be."

He felt her light chuckle and grinned at her next tease before mock growling.

"How many girls you engaged to, Boyle?"

He brought his hands about her rib cage and slowly started to massage the skin there, running his thumbs along the area just below her breasts and bringing a sigh from her lips "Just one. Only one I want...."

He moaned low in his throat as she worked her fingers through his hair and gently tugged him up to meet her lips. Soft, warm and moist he moved his own lips over hers, slowly deepening the kiss and feeling the fire within him build.

Julia moaned low in her throat and gently parted, giving him a small sweet kiss before sliding her hand into his and leading him into the bathroom.

"Didn't you say something about needing to get cleaned up?" she asked quietly, opening up the cabinet to get a towel, even as he managed a 'mmhmm' and moved behind her to tease the back of her neck, making her lean her head forward with a sigh and small shiver, her right hand on the frame of the cabinet and her other closing into the towel, he moved the palm of his hands up under her shirt to caress her skin.

He continued his kissing of her neck as his hands caressed her skin so softly. "I'll get cleaned up but you have to help me, I'm on the injured list and you're my private nurse."

" Wonder what the hospital would do if they knew about this?" he added as he softly nibbled on her shoulder. He continued doing this and raised her arm up to trail his kisses along her arm before taking it and wrapping it around his neck. 

She turned and added the other arm to the other side of his neck and tugged him gently forward before kissing him and whispering with a small grin "Dunno... wanna call and ask or just keep it a secret between the two of us?" 

She dropped the towel behind him she had been holding onto the counter and then moved her hands to trail along the back of his head and neck, gently massaging his skin before moving to his shoulders and then the front, the palms of her hands feeling the heat of his skin through the shirt and the way his muscles moved in reaction to her touch beneath. Her eyes followed the path her hands made and looked up into his when she circled her hands and came to the first button of his shirt. 

"Did you, um, want bubbles with your bath Mister Boyle?" she asked, unbuttoning the first one and moving to the next, kissing his bottom lip and then both with the same hint of a smile on her own. 

"Only if you plan on joining me." he said before starting to play with the buttons on her shirt. 

"Do you?" he asked, trying to be seductive. 

She touched her finger to his lips and went to the next button and further down, opening and then sliding his shirt off and taking care not to hurt him. She planned something but not _exactly_ what he had in mind.

She then trailed the finger that had been touching his lips down and slowly bent her head to watch the movement as it went toward the tape the nurse had put on earlier. She then looked back up into his eyes and kissed him slowly, gently trailing kisses from there to his ear and then below it, tasting his skin as she went. She paused just enough to reach back to the medicine cabinet and retrieve the scissors.

With careful, loving hands she gently undid the bindings and kissed him when the movement might have aggravated the injury, finally dropping the white adhesive into the waste basket next to the sink and putting the scissors back and tracing her fingers feather soft against his skin and the bruise already forming.

Julia looked back into his gaze and dropped her hand to the waist of his jeans, taking a step back to turn on the water and add foam. 

When she was done pouring, and letting the warm water fill the tub, she went back to him, kissing him deeply and undoing the jean button.

Nick moaned into the kiss and began to return it. his hands trailing their own paths along her arms, shoulders and neck. He loved her taking care of him like this and showed her as much with his moans and own reactions to her touches and administrations. 

She sighed and let her fingertips trace his skin as she slipped her hands in and slowly undressed him. She brushed her form against his as she led him to and into the tub, smiling softly as she picked up the sponge and got it wet and then slowly ran it across his chest. 

With a little tug and still undoing the buttons of her shirt, he managed to draw her toward him for another kiss, neither one of them really caring that the portion of the shirt he had loosened from her jeans was now in the bath water and wet as he slipped his hand under the shirt and started to build on the fire was was slowly starting to consume them both.

"You know," she teased him lightly but huskily when they parted for a much needed dose of oxygen, dipping the sponge into the water and bringing it back up to move over him "You didn't have to hurt yourself to get a bath you know.. I would have been accommodating."

"Now you tell me" he said chuckling and sighing when she ran the water over his chest and lower. 

"That feels - nice." he let out. He stared up into her eyes before looking back down to watch what she was doing. 

She dipped the sponge back into the water and gently traced it over his ribs and back down before moving it back up to the other side, trailing warm water as she went, then smiled a small mischievous grin as she dabbed bubbles onto his nose that she had brought back up from wetting the sponge. 

He began blowing upward trying to blow the bubbles off of his nose. Finally he brought his hand up and wiped them off. 

"That made my nose itch." he told her scratching his nose.

"Awww," she smiled and leaned forward, kissing his nose and getting her shirt even more wet "Poor thing..." 

The smile she had made it obvious she wasn't sorry in the least as she lowered her lips to kiss his, tasting both the warm water of the bath and the taste that was all him.

He kissed her back and then whispered, "your shirt is getting soak and wet, you might as well join me or take it off one." With that he began easing the shirt down off of her shoulders before undoing the last buttons and taking it off. 

"Kind of beat me to it there, Mister Boyle," she teased before kissing him again and moving so that he could drop the shirt into the hamper. She let the sponge fall into the water and let her hand move over his skin, massaging and feeling the way his skin and muscles reacted to her touch and sighed in answer. 

Nick rose up slowly as his arm wrapped around her neck bringing her down lower toward him. He slowly pressed his lips to hers before sliding back down into the tub, taking her with him. He knew that if he strained too hard raising up he would hurt his ribs worse than they were.

It wasn't until she was in the water and both of them chuckling that she remembered she was still wearing her pants.

"Oops," Nick drawled as he shifted and moved her to sit on the opposite end of the tub as he moved his hands under the water and peeled the jeans and her underwear off of her.

"Your ribs." She breathed as he finished and sat up enough to add to the clothes hamper next to them.

He turned back to her, eyes hot as he moved forward again to take her lips with his own and kiss her deeply.

They moved then, each careful but needing to be together, touching.

"They're fine," Nick groaned and breathed deeply as he ran his hands along her legs and moving them around his waist so that she was sitting against him "Oh god Julia.."

"Next time," she said between kisses, moving so that her breasts and nipples grazed against his "we remember the Jacuzzi."

"Now there's an idea we could do," he said about the Jacuzzi. "Why don't we do it now?" 

"Because," she breathed as she kissed along his neck and up to his ear to whisper low "You aren't supposed to be moving..... that much..... Kat might wake up later and... need to crawl into bed with us.... 

"And.." She added, taking his ear gently between her teeth and teasing him into a low groan "I want you now." 

"I'm all yours Ms. Walker soon to be Boyle. Julia Boyle..."he smiled and kissed her once.

"Has a nice..." he added another kiss, another caress, making her gasp in response and move against him for more.

"Ring to it." Another kiss, tasting her lips and skin. 

He shivered as he felt her against him, even as she pressed the rest of her form against his and returned his kiss, taking his breath away. 

"Ribs okay?" she asked softly before moving a little against him, their bodies gently pressing against the other. 

"They're as fine as they're going to be. Plus they need to get use to this, hurt or not hurt." 

"I'll be gentle." She whispered against his skin as she traced her lips along his chin, neck and then back again, slowly taking him inside of her as she closed her eyes and moved her lips with the same slow motion against his. 

"But...what if I like it rough?" he said as he ran his mouth over her shoulders suckling on her flesh. He moaned as he felt himself going inside of her before meeting her lips with a heated kiss. 

She gasped into his mouth and managed to whisper as they moved together "When the ribs... aren't hurt." 

"Okay, I can wait... I guess." He said in between breaths moving with her motions, his tone lightly joking.

Then she moved her hands to his hair and neck, running her fingers through his hair and holding him close, breath starting to come in short soft gasps as she whispered his name and met the pace he was setting.

He leaned his head back and rested it in her hands loving the feel of her playing with his hair. His hands roamed over her back with her strokes, pushing her lower body closer to his.

"Wait.. for which part?" she half moaned before moving to accommodate him, pressing their bodies together as much as the area they were in would allow. She kissed him again and then watched his features as they drew close to release. God she loved him.

"For the rough stuff." He whispered and then smiled before nibbling on her neck leaving a mark on her. He tried to hold off all he could but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off too long. Not with Julia, not with the way she made him feel.

The heat was building and licking upwards, ready to consume them, to find release with the other.

She smiled, feeling how close they both were, and then drew him in as deep as she could, holding him close as her body started to shiver in response to the waves hitting her that had nothing to do with the bath water that was simply moving with their motions but not splashing. She wanted to give him pleasure, feel his release. 

She had waited so long for the times they could be together like this, she thought, feeling him oh so near to that point.

Julia held on to him and gasped into his neck as the feeling grew and finally exploded within her. She breathed Nick's name in a whispered moan as she felt it take her and his response in return. 

Nick held on to her, his face turned into her shoulder as his own orgasm hit, a silent moan formed on his mouth as it hit full force. The sounds of their joined gasps soon echoed quietly about them as they road the wave out, calling out each other's name as time, as it always did when they were together, seemed to stand still for that moment of union.

They stayed like that, holding each other as their bodies slowly returned to normal and Julia chuckled softly before tracing his chin and then lips with with her own "What you do to me, Nick Boyle." 

She then let her hands trace down and over his chest and then legs before leaning a little back and unplugging the bathtub, the water having grown cool. 

He watched and returned the caresses, only to cup her face and kiss her deeply before murmuring huskily "No more than you do to me, Julia Walker. Every time." 

She raised her hands and held his face, gazing deep in his eyes and seeing his very soul and the love he had for her. It was the same way she felt about him and was the ultimate one thing that had brought her back. It was that powerful.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him and moving slowly away to kneel and then stand as she reached out to the towel rack and tug in one of the towels to wrap around her. She then bent her knees, almost eye to eye, and kissed him again, another towel in her hand as she moved and helped him up. With loving hands she draped the towel about his waist and stepped back into his arms, their lips meeting in another deep kiss. 

Nick closed his eyes and felt himself respond to her, the emotions in him so strong he couldn't even begin to put simple words to it all. 

Julia was there, with him, after so many years of missing and wanting her. Not just her body but her mind and soul, the things that made Julia who she was.

No one had ever made him feel this way.

No one ever would.

They stepped out of the bath and she redressed his wound, each 'sneaking' small kisses, caresses, and realizing Kat could walk in at any moment. It was the only thing that got them dressed in pajamas and headed toward the bed.

"Wait," Julia said before going to the dresser where she had put the watch earlier, before she had gone to Kat's room to help tuck her in. Nick was standing by the bed, expression curious before he sat on its edge to watch her return "there's something I want to give you."

He smiled, ready to tell her that there wasn't anything he didn't want she hadn't already given him but then his gaze fell on the antique watch and slowly raised to her soft gaze.

It was the family heirloom he had come across before the mission to Ireland, having been helping her that night to pack up odds and ends to store in the attic. He had opened the wrong dresser drawer and had asked about it. He remembered feeling like a monkey in the monkey suit he had been wearing from the Foundation party too. And the odd feeling he had gotten as she explained about the pocket watch.

She had said then that it was the one thing she treasured out of anything she ever owned, because of the significance it held. Or, as she put it, the promise it held.

"....every woman that has ever possessed it in my family has met their soul mate.." She had said then, to which she repeated again now, smiling when she saw the recognition in his eyes of the item she was now putting in his open palm "For thirteen generations now, the woman meets her soulmate, whether he's realized it yet or not, and when the time comes that he does realize it, she gives him this."

He looked at her, his gaze and expression humble as he returned hers and swallowed once, silent as she continued.

"It's said that their souls were so entwined that when it was time for their mate to leave this world, they went with them, unable to bare the thought of not being with them even then or through eternity."

She reached up and traced the side of his face, lips curving in a gentle, sure smile "That's why I couldn't cross over, Nick. I couldn't go without you. My soul wasn't ready... because it was here."

He felt her hand leave his face and move to his heart, where he reached his empty palm up and covered it, pressing it close so that she could feel the sudden rhythm beating there. How could he tell her that he felt the same way? That she was his heart and that he had lost a vital part of himself when he had lost her, only to get it back when she was given back to him?

"You just did, Nick." Julia smiled lovingly and he grinned sheepishly, realizing he had said it to her.

"Hello, soul mate." He grinned his boyish grin as he leaned in to kiss her, their foreheads touching.

"Hello, soul mate." She whispered back to him before returning the kiss and running her thumb across his dimpled chin and grinning in return.

He wasn't into pocket watches, they both knew, but this was more than just a watch and he raised his finger in a 'just a sec' motion and moved to his bedside table, placing the piece beside their picture. How many times had it been that he had woken up to that image and held it, wishing?

And now she was here.

"Almost time for Kat to be headed this way." He said wryly, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

Julia smiled and sure enough, after they had moved to finally lay down... they could hear the patter of feet outside as Kat came scampering in.

Julia smiled as Kat crawled in and helped her settle in between them, using one hand to lightly stroke her hair in a soothing motion and the other to lay between Nick's cheek and pillow, mouthing over Kat's head to him before they each drifted off to sleep 'love you' 

She watched them for a while, Nick to make sure he was sleeping comfortably and Kat to make sure she wasn't going to wake up from any bad dreams, and then drifted off to sleep herself. 


End file.
